


Glowing Flames

by Miracles_and_MindHoney



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracles_and_MindHoney/pseuds/Miracles_and_MindHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoke... all I could smell was that smoke. I wish he would have listened to reason, before he jumped to such a fiery conclusion. I just hope that stupid git knows I love him with passion as hot has these flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing Flames

I sit in the cold forbidding house waiting for something that I know will never happen. He will never come back to me. I broke his heart, broke it right in half. "Fucking American." I hiss out from between my tightly clenched teeth. I look down at my blood-covered shirt and play with the stained green necktie. "Why did you have to go have punch me in the bloody nose. Couldn't you just have said 'I hate you and I never want to see you again' and just left it at that" I look around at the house that we made a home. Even after two world wars and so much more you said you would love me no matter what happens. "I'm sorry Alfred, I didn't mean for this to happen." I say with a sigh as I start to smell the smoke from the fire that I'm sure you started right outside of our little home. I turn my head to look out the window and I see that I was right; the tree in the yard in just a glow with the hungry red and orange flames. I can hear your voice now saying that you would have liked a dog and maybe a kid someday. I smile sadly, as I remember how you put up a swing in the tree just so our little boy or girl could play on it. However, I guess it will never happen, now as the flames consume that ropes and make it fall to the ground with a soft thump. I grab on to the railing of the stairs to pull myself up to maybe get a look at you but I know that you have already left to go cry to your only brother. I sigh as I look to the light still on in the kitchen. "if I don't go get the scones then they will burn." I chuckle as I slowly make it to the kitchen, and see France still lying on the floor. "Oh Francis you shouldn't be laying on the floor. You will get your fancy clothes all dirty and no one wants that." I stagger past him and to oven. I open it and pull out the scones I had been making for America. "Hmm I really don't think it matter if I pull these out does it France?" I look back and down at the man that had me pinned to the wall not just a half an hour ago. "Well Francis it looks like you had this coming to you." I kick him a little to see if Alfred really did kill him like he said he would. Francis doesn't move. "I guess he did kill you and now I will be joining you so very soon." I look out sadly at the growing flames racing across the grass to light up the front porch and beyond the view of the window. I set the tin of scones down on the table. Then I pull out my phone as I sit at Alfred's spot at the head of our table. I cough a little from the smoke as I smile almost hearing your voice yelling at me for sitting in your chair.

"Hello?" I look down at my phone not even realizing that I called someone

"'Ello?"

"Daddy why did you cheat on Alfred like that you know he loves you more than anything in the world…..". On and on he yells at me in that soft Canadain voice of his.

"Canada I didn't cheat on him, France was going to do god knows whot to me and when Alfred got home he jumped to a conclusion that really didn't make any sense. I would never cheat on him in this life or very soon to be the next life. You were there at our wedding you know how much I love that dumb git." I chuckle softly "Matthew I have to go now the flames are so very close, its hard to talk so I love you and tell that git when he gets there I love him more than anything and he really should think before he acts. Bye Canada." I hang up as the brightly glowing flames start to climb through the doorway. I get out of America's chair and walk over to the wall of fire and smoke ready to meet my end head on. I smile as I whisper "I love you America even if you are a little dumb." After that the flames consume my form. I scream even though I know I don't have the breath for it and just end up breathing in more of the smoke. Then the world starts to get darker as I feel myself fall to the floor.

"I love you too England, my loving Arthur Jones"


End file.
